


Sheriff Got Your Tongue?

by SwanQueenEverAfter



Series: Robin Hood Revisited [2]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006), The 100 - freeform - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenEverAfter/pseuds/SwanQueenEverAfter
Summary: Kudos & Comments cost nothing. :)





	1. Tied Up & Captured

**Locksley. Later in the day.  
** _(The Sheriff, Gisborne and his men gallop into Locksley. A peasant man bows to them in exaggerated mockery as they pass._ _)_  
**Sheriff:** “Find out that man’s name.” **  
**_(The villagers have been gathered into the centre of the village.)_  
**Sheriff:** _(Pacing slowly before the peasants:)_ “I have come to visit Robin of Locksley, but find him not at home. Perhaps one of you would like to inform me of his whereabouts. He and I need to have a little chat, a conversation. _(Nobody answers, eyes all downcast.)_ Nobody knows. _(Turns to Gisborne:)_ Nobody knows. _(Faces peasants:)_ Then… there is a reward. _(Swings a purse in front of him.)_ Shall we say £20? And then all of a sudden, somebody does know.”  
**Gisborne:** _(Roars:)_ “Loosen your tongues or lose your tongues!”  
_(The villagers are visibly frightened, but still nobody comes forth. The Sheriff nods to Gisborne, who jerks his head at the sergeant, who in turn nods to two guards. They come forward and one grabs the previously disrespectful man as the other opens and closes the shears near his face.)_  
**Sheriff:** “Cut out his tongue… one an hour… until somebody talks.“ _(The shears reach into the villager’s mouth and he screams.)_  
****

**Sherwood Forest.  
** _(Little John, Hanton, Forrest and Roy are going through the new outlaws’ things. Robin, Much and Allan are tied to trees in their undergarments, Allan shirtless. Robin watches the outlaws, then leans his head back on the tree in patient frustration as Much makes his protestations.)_  
**Much:** "You’re making a mistake!”  
**Roy:** “What, you gonna send an army to hunt us down, tear us limb from limb? You think we’re frightened of the Sheriff? _(to Little John:)_ Are we frightened?”  
**Little John:** _(Quietly, menacingly:)_ “No.”  
**Much:** “No! We are also against the Sheriff!”  
**Roy:** “What do you want, a medal?”  
**Much:** “We should be on the same side, we should! _(Little John goes to the spit over the fire.)_ Master, tell him. _(The others look at Robin, who says nothing. He is simply and calmly watching at the outlaws. Much sighs, frustrated that Robin appears to be doing nothing to save them, then sees that Little John is taking a bite of their rabbit.)_ That rabbit is not… _(Little John glares at him.)_ I think you’ll find that rabbit is not yet cooked.”  
**Hanton:** “I think you’ll find he eats them raw.”  
**Much:** “Raw? _(Will, coming back down a rise from his forage for kindling, sees something amiss below and hides behind a tree, out of sight to all but Robin. Forrest pats down Robin’s pants.)_ Is that wise? I mean, that is dangerous.”  
_(Little John whistles, still holding the spit. The outlaws turn away from Robin, gather up their new-found treasures and walk towards the horses, Forrest donning Much’s helmet. They lead the horses away. When they’ve gone, Robin finally looks up at Will and nods. Will comes running down and unties Much first.)_  
**Much:** “Well, those were horrible men.”

_(Robin takes his hands from behind his back, reaches up to his ropes, lifts them over his head and walks away from the tree. Allan stares at him in astonishment. Will goes over to Robin’s tree as Much throws off the rope and rubs his wrists, then looks over at Robin’s tree. Much is surprised to see Robin not tied to the tree, but a few steps away, looking all around, devising a plan of retaliation. Will walks slowly behind Robin’s tree, staring at him and wondering how he got himself free.)_  
**Much:** _(Stammering:)_ “But… you…You let me think…lf you had freed yourself, why did you not fight?”  
**Robin:** “Erm…l thought it best to wait.”  
**Much:** “Why?”  
_(Allan steps out of his ropes.)_  
**Robin:** _(Bending down to pick up a thick stick:)_ “Because, Much, you were right. We should teach them a lesson. Gentlemen?!”   
_(Robin tosses Allan and Will a thick stick each, and Much a short, half-burnt one.)_  
**Much:** “Oh, no. Catches the stick. Master, surely…”  
(Looks down questioningly at his short pants.)  
**Robin:** _(Brightly:)_ “Yeah. Let’s go!“  
****

**Sherwood Forest. Little John’s camp.  
** _(Birds flutter suddenly and Little John looks all around at the empty trees. The others turn their heads, too. Finally, Little John looks up on top of the tall rocks and sees Robin, with his quiver slung over one shoulder, drawing his bow at him.)_  
**Much:** “This is our forest, too, I think you’ll find!”  
_(The outlaws all look up. Will shakes his branch with a furious and determined look in his eyes. Allan stands sternly, also with his stick.)_  
**Robin:** “Take your clothes off!”  
_(Much, Allan and Will are tying up the outlaws as Robin unties a sack, glancing up at them.)_  
**Robin:** “You are not Englishmen. You are not the England we fought for. Men who think it is a boast to be dead. _(Roars:)_ What do you think you’re doing, robbing him, when the Sheriff over there is robbing us all twenty times over?! Skulking in the woods, while he steals spirits and livelihoods.”  
**Roy:** “Why are you skulking in the woods? What are you gonna do about it?”  
**Robin:** _(Thinks a moment.)_ “Stop him. _(Roy is slightly amused at this.)_ I’m going to stop him. When the King returns he will have his comeuppance. Until then, we will scupper his sadistic punishments. We will stop his insane taxes and give them back to the poor where they belong.”  
**Roy:** _(Sarcastically:)_ “Sure.”  
**Robin:** _(Excitedly:)_ “We will rob him! And if you dead men had had spines in your backs, that’s what you’d have been doing.”  
**Roy:** _(Sarcastically:)_ “Rousing, lavender boy.”  
**Forrest:** “Good luck.”  
**Hanton:** “Yeah, see ya.”  
_(Robin angrily draws his bow at them.)_  
**Roy:** “That’d be a mistake, I think you’ll find.”  
_(Roy glances up with his eyes on top of the tall wall. Robin, Will and Allan follow his gaze and see several men with bows and arrows or staffs surrounding them. Much doesn’t see them, focusing only on Roy.)_  
**Much:** _(_ _Approaching Roy:)_ “You are in no position to argue… dunderhead. _Robin drops his bow. Much turns around at the sound and sees Robin with his hands up. Much turns back at Roy.)_ Oh. _(Roy and Little John smirk. Little John untangles the rope as Much sputters on.)_ Look, you’ve tied us up, we’ve tied you up. We could call it quits. We could all be on our way.” _(Chuckles defensively.)_  
**Little John:** _(to Robin, looking at Much:)_ “Him I do not like.”  
**Robin:** “It is mutual.”  
_(One of the new outlaws whispers in Little John’s ear. Little John looks up at Robin.)_  
**Little John:** “Are you Robin of Locksley? Robin, Earl of Huntingdon? _(Robin smiles and nods, thinking that has finally convinced them to join his new cause. Nods.)_ Good.” __  
(Little John punches Robin with all his might, knocking him out cold.)

__

**A hill overlooking Locksley.**  
_(The outlaws have tied together the hands of Much, Will and Allan and are taking them to the Sheriff to collect the reward. Roy has Robin’s bow slung over his shoulder and Forrest his quiver. Robin is still unconscious, being carried on Little John’s shoulders, another rope binding his hands. Little John dumps his limp body on the ground, then pours water on Robin’s face from a flask.)_  
**Locksley.**  
_(The Sheriff is lecturing to the villagers, pacing before them, hoping one will come forward.)_  
**Sheriff:** “Another tongue, I suppose.”  
_(Little John peeks out at the scene as a guard grabs a woman by the neck. Little John sees this and straightens up, staring as she is dragged in front, screaming in protest as another guard snaps the shears in front of her.)_  
**Little John:** “Oh, God, no! That is Alice!”  
**Much:** “Alice?”  
**Little John:** _(Glances at Much.)_ “My wife.”  
**Will:** “You’re Alice’s John? She thought you were dead.”  
**Little John:** _(Turns to Robin.)_ “It’s you they want. We go now.”  
**Robin:** “There is no time. I can save your wife. Untie me. And my bow, quickly. _(Alice cries out as the guard grabs her chin and holds the shears over it. Little John is torn between running out to her or letting Robin do what he suggests.)_ I am good with a bow. Trust me.”  
_(Little John unties Robin and Roy takes off his bow. The shears are almost in Alice’s mouth when they are suddenly knocked away by an arrow. Robin shoots a second shaft, which splits the shears apart in midair. Little John is stunned, Much proud, Alice relieved.)_  
**Robin:** _(Brightly, flippantly:)_ “Good scheme, Sheriff. Very effective. Impressive logic. _(Little John looks puzzled.)_ Now, I wonder… … if I tell you where I am, can I claim the 20 pounds? That would be a pound or so for each family here. _(Stops in front of Sheriff and leans in a bit.)_ Eat a whole winter off that.”  
**Sheriff:** “Amusing… Erm, put down your weapon. You’re surrounded.”  
**Gisborne:** _(Scornfully:)_ “I am Guy of Gisborne, the new lord of this manor and soon to be Earl of Huntingdon. Your presence here is no longer required. Put down your weapon.”  
_(Robin draws the bowstring and snaps it at Gisborne, who instinctively shrinks back from it. Robin chuckles insolently, then throws the bow down and puts his hands up. A guard releases Alice, draws his sword and he and another guard put their swords at Robin’s neck as Robin smiles haughtily. Alice is both relieved and concerned for Robin. Gisborne mounts his horse, then takes from a guard the end of the rope binding Robin’s hands and looks back at him. The Sheriff stands nearby, shoving his hand into a black glove. Another guard finishes tying the knots round Robin’s wrists, then backslaps his face and pushes him to his hands and knees. Robin sits up on his heels.)_  
**Robin:** “That was a cruel game to play.”  
**Sheriff:** _(Stepping towards Robin:)_ “Game? _(Leans over Robin.)_ You don’t understand. _(Sternly:)_ You do not play games with me. _(Robin chuckles defiantly.)_ You made a mistake in Nottingham. _(Slaps Robin’s shoulder with his other glove.)_ Hm? Trying to be the peasants’ hero.”  
**Robin:** _(Impudently:)_ “Well, why don’t you be the peasants’ hero and show me how it’s done?”  
**Sheriff:** “Aw, shall we have a meeting in the morning… to discuss it? A clue: no. In the morning… you shall hang. _(Gisborne starts his horse and Robin is pulled forward unexpectedly, dragged by his hands behind the horse. to the villagers:)_ Aww, all hope lost?”  
_(The Sheriff chuckles as Robin walks behind Gisborne’s horse.The outlaws are still watching from behind the cottage.)_  
**Will:** “I liked him.”  
**Little John:** “I did not.”  
**Much:** “He saved your wife. _(to Will:)_ “Liked?” He’s not dead.”  
_(Little John stands up and they all turn to leave, except Much, who is dolefully watching Robin being taken away. Little John pulls up Much’s hands and pushes him towards the others as Much desperately tries to keep his eyes on Robin.)_


	2. A Fool's Errand

**Nottingham Castle. Courtyard.  
** _(Gisborne and one of his men, both on horseback, enter through the gates. Marian appears in the main doorway with a basket under her arm. She sees Robin and stops dead in her tracks as Gisborne dismounts and circles behind his prisoner, smirking. Gisborne sees her watching and nods to her, then motions for the guards to take Robin, who is watching him coolly. The guards untie the rope from his wrists as Marian starts slowly down the steps again. Robin averts his gaze, ashamed that she can see him like this. Marian’s face turns into a glare as she passes him in the courtyard.)  
_ **Marian:** _(As they pass, hissing:)_ “Fool!”  
 _(Robin glances back at her as she continues on her way.)_  
 ****

**Sherwood Forest. Little John’s camp.  
** _(Little John leads his entourage back to camp. Hanton is sitting on an upturned basket by the fire, over which the rabbit is still speared. Behind him, a deer is roasting on a spit over a larger fire. Little John walks dejectedly off to the side. Forrest, Allan and Will get plates of food.)  
_ **Much:** “Look, we cannot just sit here. We’ve got to do something. We’ve got to go to Nottingham and we’ve got to… get him out!”  
 **Will:** _(Hopelessly:)_ “How?”  
 **Allan:** _(Swallows.)_ No point, anyway.“  
 **Much:** “No point? You would be dead if Robin had not…”  
 **Allan:** “That’s true.”  
 **Much:** “You would be dead.”   
**Allan:** “Mind you, I weren’t supposed to hang in the first place.   
That was just a confusion.”  
 **Much:** _(Spins around in frustration.)_ “Look, you can’t just let him die! _(Turns to Will.)_ Will? _(Will looks up at Much, wanting to help, but not knowing how. Much turns to Little John, who looks guiltily away. Forrest continues eating.)_ Very well. I shall go alone.”  
 **Roy:** “See ya.”   
_(Much looks back scowling at Roy, then walks off haughtily into the forest. Little John stands up, resolved. He steps in front of Will as Roy sits back down.)  
_ **Little John:** “In which house is my wife? I will fetch her.”   
**Will:** “Fetch her where?”   
**Little John:** “Here. A woman can live in the forest, same as us.”   
**Will:** “Alice can’t live in the forest.”  
 **Little John:** “Why not?”   
**Will:** _(Realising:)_ “Ah, there’s something you don’t know.”  
 _(Little John looks at him, puzzled.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Dungeons.  
** _(The door opens and Robin is led downstairs by an assistant to the Jailer, who smiles at Robin.)  
_ **Jailer:** “Not so high and mighty now, are we?” _  
(Robin just stares contemptuously at him, then the Jailer punches him hard in the stomach. The Jailer grabs Robin by the back of his shirt and leads him to a cell as Robin laughs.)  
_ **Jailer:** _(Stops in front of the door.)_ “Won’t be saving anyone now, my lovely, wherever you’re from. He’s not Robin of Locksley any more.”  
 **Assistant:** “Robin Wood they’re calling him.”  
 **Jailer:** _(Stops and chuckles.)_ “Robin Hood? There will be no hood for you tomorrow, my lovely. The Sheriff wants the rabble to see the fear in your eyes, wants them to see your eyes pop right out.”  
 _(The Jailer shoves Robin into a cell. Robin hangs off the bars, frowns and sighs, wondering how he’ll get out of this one.)_

**Knighton Hall. Exterior.  
** _(Much sneaks to the house unseen by the two spies.)  
_ ****

**Main room.  
** _(Much is trying to convince Edward, Clarke and Marian to help him rescue Robin. Much sits in a chair facing Edward, who is also sitting in a chair, and Marian, who is standing in front of the fireplace.)  
_ **Much:** “Nothing?!”  
 **Edward:** “What can I do? I warned him, this Sheriff…”  
 **Much:** “Yes, my lord. but…”  
 **Marian:** “He should have listened to my father. Now he is an outlaw.”  
 **Much:** “I know, my ladyship.“ _  
_ **Marian:** “And not a very impressive one.” _(Looks away slowly.)_  
 **Much:** _(Angrily:)_ “That is… _(Edward glares at him for forgetting his place. Looks down humbly and relaxes.)_ Forgive me. That… _(looks at Marian)_ … is not fair. He is most impressive.”  
 **Marian:** “He is caught… after just one day. _(Sits on the arm of Clarke’s chair.)_  
Does that impress you?”  
 **Much:** _(Holding in his temper:)_ “He gave himself up to save tongues.”  
 **Marian:** _(Confused:)_ “Tongues?”  
 **Much:** “In Locksley… the Sheriff was cutting out people’s tongues until somebody told him where Robin was.“ _  
(Edward exchanges glances with Marian, who looks a bit deceived. They obviously have not heard this bit.)  
_ **Clarke:** _(Horrified:)_ "That’s barbaric.”  
 **Much:** _(Looks to Clarke:)_ “Princess, couldn’t you..”  
 **Clarke:** _(Shaking her head:)_ “I know Vaisey. He was my Uncle’s right hand man for years and would die for him. If John wants me imprisoned then so will the Sheriff. You saw what happened yesterday, if I show my face in the castle again I’ll be locked up right beside Robin.”

**Much:** “My Master and I did not survive five long years at war so that we would become outlaws when we returned home. Robin saved those men’s lives yesterday and who knows how many others today. _(Stands.)_ I hate the Sheriff. And none of you are any better than him if you aren’t going to help my Master.” _(Goes to the door.)  
_ **Clarke:** _(Anguished:)_ “Much!”  
 **Edward:** _(Standing up:)_ “Young man… _(Much stops at the door, but does not turn around. Marian also stands.)_ I will speak in court, of course, but your master has doomed himself. His fate is… Resign yourself.”  
 **Much:** _(Turns to Marian.)_ “In the Holy Land, my master had dreams. He spoke your name. _(Edward looks back at Marian as she tries to keep an even face, but in her eyes she is stirred by the words.)_ Good night.”  
 _(Much opens the door and steps out.)_

**Clarke:** _(As Edward returns frustratedly to his seat:)_ “He’s right, we can’t just sit and do nothing. I have been doing nothing for long enough. Perhaps if I-”  
 **Marian:** “No. _(Clarke turns to look at her:)_ You said it yourself, the Sheriff will arrest you the first chance he gets.”  
 **Clarke:** “But he won’t kill me. If I turn myself over to him then maybe-”  
 **Edward:** “It won’t matter, Robin is done for.”  
 **Marian:** _(Gives her father a look then turns back to Clarke. Softly:)_ “Yes, the Sheriff won’t kill you, but he’ll make sure you never see the light of day again. With the King still at war Prince John assumes the throne. But if anything happens to the King, you are the next in line to be Queen. The Prince knows this and will do anything to stop that from happening.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Nods:)_ “Still, we cannot let a good man die.”  
 **Edward:** _(Throwing his hands up:)_ “I can speak at court but I don’t think it will do much good. I’m constantly amazed I haven’t been hanged as a traitor by the Sheriff as it is.”  
 **Marian:** _(Determinedly:)_ “I saw Gisborne leading him into the castle this morning, I’ll speak with him to see precisely when Robin’s trial is set for.”  
 ****

**Locksley. Alice’s cottage. Evening.  
** _(A young boy limps to the rear of the cottage close to where Little John is crouched in the bushes. The boy has a small, rough hewn bow and a stick for an arrow, which he shoots. Little John whistles at him.)  
_ **Little Little John:** “Who are you?”  
 **Little John:** “Who are you?”  
 **Little Little John:** “John.”  
 **Little John:** “John what?”  
 **Little Little John:** “John Little. But people call me Little John.   
Do you know why?”  
 **Little John:** “Why?”  
 **Little Little John:** “Because my father was called John, too. John Little. _(Little John stares at the boy in wonder.)_ He was a hero. He was big, I think. What’s your name?”  
 **Little John:** _(Steps forward, still crouching.)_ “I am… I’m a f-friend of your mother’s. How is she?”  
 _(He is interrupted by Alice calling for her son from the front door.)  
_ **Alice:** “Little John? _(Little Little John turns around.)_ Where are you? Little John?”  
 **Little Little John:** _(to Little John:)_ “Do you want to come in?”  
 **Little John:** “I don’t think I can, Little John.”  
 _(Alice turns the corner and sees Little Little John standing there, but Little John is still hidden by the house._ _She walks over to her son.)  
_ **Alice:** “John? It’s late. Come on.”  
 _(Alice reaches him and looks around, but Little John has disappeared.)_


	3. We Go To Nottingham

**Nottingham Castle. Dungeons.  
** _(The Jailer opens Robin’s cell door and the Sheriff struts inside, stopping in the doorway. Robin is standing opposite the door, leaning against the wall, hands behind him. Robin tilts his head curiously as the Sheriff walks over to him, holds up one finger, then points it at him. The Jailer closes the door.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “I’ve realised something about you.”  
 **Robin:** _(Cheerfully:)_ “I thought you didn’t want to talk.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Mm. That was before I realised.”  
 **Robin:** “Realised what?”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Looking all around but not at Robin:)_ “You are a renowned marksman with the bow. You saw me about to excise a tongue or two, you could have shot me. _(Looks at Robin.)_ Why didn’t you?”  
 **Robin:** _(Thinks quickly, hesitating with his words to start:)_ ”You had men everywhere. I had only a few. We were outnumbered.”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Looking up at the grate in the ceiling:)_ “Yeah, well, that may be true. But… _(sits on the bench in the middle)_ … you gave yourself up.”  
 **Robin:** “I care about those people… my people, more than I care about myself. You would not understand.”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Looking around.)_ “Yeah, but that’s not the point. Do you want to know what the point is?”  
 **Robin:** “No.”  
 **Sheriff:** “The point is… you care more about _[looks at Robin]_ my life than you do about your own.”  
 **Robin:** _(Laughs quietly and shakes head.)_ “No.”

**Sheriff:** “Then why didn’t you kill me? Surely you must have known that I would see you executed. _(Robin’s smile weakens slightly.)_ Have you lost your nerve? Hm? Have you lost your taste for blood? Hm? _(Robin’s face is blank.)_ Robin of Locksley, honoured for his service in the King’s private guard. How many men did you kill in the Holy Land, I wonder. _(Robin steps towards the Sheriff.)_ Yet here we are, in Locksley, people that you love very much in trouble, and you have the chance to shoot me, but you don’t take it.”  
 **Robin:** _(Slowly, deliberately:)_ “I would kill you in an instant.”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Tilts his head.)_ “Mm, well, maybe, if that was the only way to prevent bloodshed, but… _(stands to face Robin)_ … but it wasn’t the only way, was it? _(Quietly:)_ No, you didn’t have to kill me because you could _[puts his hands by his face, makes an exaggerated pitiful look and whispers:]_ sacrifice yourself, ah! And that is what you did.”  
 **Robin:** “You think of me what you will. If I am to hang tomorrow… _(looks away from Sheriff)_ … it makes no difference.”  
 _(The Sheriff looks into Robin’s eyes, but Robin stares out over his head.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Oh, look who doesn’t want to talk now. _(Chuckles.)_ Alright, I’ll try a different tack. The princess, where is she? _(At Robin’s look.)_ No? The pretty blonde girl in the crowd yesterday? The one who tried to invoke the King’s name to free your precious villagers? _(Tilts his head.)_ Surely you know who she was? Daughter of Geoffrey and, as some would say, ‘next in line to the throne after King Richard.’ No? _(Robin says nothing.)_ Hmm, no matter, she too will be caught. _(Calls out.)_ Jailer, open the gate. _(The Sheriff goes to the door as Robin stares, then stops in front of it and points both hands towards the exit.)_

You’re free to go. But I should say if you do, then tomorrow, one or two of your villager friends, well, they won’t be, how shall we say, on speaking terms with you. _(Robin stares with fierce eyes at the Sheriff, stepping round and sitting down on the bench as the Sheriff chuckles.)_ Oh, I like it. This is good.”   
_(The Sheriff walks away as the Jailer closes the door. Robin glares in indignation at the Sheriff.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Evenly:)_ “I do not know why Englishmen travel two thousand miles to fight evil… _(The Sheriff stops and turns towards Robin)_ …. when the real cancer is right here.”  
 **Sheriff:** _(to a guard:)_ “Listen, I can hear a noise. Can you hear a noise? I think _[peers back at Robin]_ it’s a dead man talking.”  
 _(Grins and walks away. Robin walks behind the bench, steps up on it, grasps the bars above and does chin-ups as the Jailer watches.)_  
 **Jailer:** “I’d have gone if I were you.”  
 **Robin:** “You’re not me.”

**Locksley. Alice’s Cottage. Interior. Night.  
** _(Alice is singing Little Little John to sleep.)  
_ **Alice:** _(Singing:)_ “Have you ever kissed a boy called John? For if you’ve never kissed a boy called John, you don’t know what you’ve missed, not kissing Little John.”  
 _(Little Little John closes his eyes and Alice continues to hum the tune as she resumes her sewing.)_  
 ****

**Exterior.  
** _(Little John sits leaning against the cottage wall listening to Alice sing, trying not to cry as he realises how much he misses her and never knowing their son.)  
_ ****

**Sherwood Forest. Little John’s camp. Night.  
** _(Roy, Hanton, Forrest, Allan and Will are sitting round the fire.)  
_ **Forrest:** “Think the whiny one will make it?”  
 **Roy:** “What’s he gonna do? Stroll into Nottingham and say, “Excuse me, can my friend lavender boy go free?” _(Forrest chuckles.)_ They’re lambs to the slaughter, both of ’em.”  
 **Allan:** “Could have given him the horse.”  
 **Forrest:** “Then we lose a horse, too, think about it.”  
 **Will:** _(Staring past the fire:)_ “If Robin dies, the people of Locksley will be like you.”  
 **Forrest:** “What do you mean, like us?”  
 **Will:** _(Looks at Forrest.)_ “They’ll have nothing left to live for. They’ll be dead men.”  
 **Roy:** “Well, you go and save him then. See ya! _(Stands. Stepping over to Will:)_ We don’t do town. We’re outlaws! We’re on the run!”  
 **Will:** _(Stands to face Roy.)_ “And what happens to loved ones you leave behind?!”  
 **Roy:** “Town is death!”  
 **Will:** “Have you seen what happens to a family when there is only one breadwinner, ’cause I have!”  
 **Roy:** _(In Wills’ face:)_ “Heartbreakin’! Are you deaf?! We don’t go to Nottingham!”   
_(Little John’s voice suddenly sounds behind Hanton.)_  
 **Little John:** “We go to Nottingham!” _(Everybody turns to stare at him.)_


	4. No Other Option

**Knighton Hall. Interior. Main Room.  
** _(Having been invited by Marian, Gisborne stands by the fireplace as a maid pours him a drink. Now that he believes he will soon have an estate of his own, Gisborne has come to court Marian. Marian however does not seem too thrilled to see him as she is standing by the table, her back almost turned to Gisborne.)  
_ **Marian:** _(Steeling her resolve.)_ “Thank you for coming, Sir Guy.”  
 _(The maid leaves, Marian looks over at Gisborne.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Not at all Milady, I was surprised by the invitation. It’s been awhile since we’ve talked.”  
 **Marian:** _(Glances at his scarf:)_ “I see you still wear my gift.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Absentmindedly puts a hand to his neck:)_ “It’s a token of friendship I shall always cherish. _(Marian nods then looks away again.)_ I would be… pleased if you would come and visit me at Locksley, now that it’s mine.”  
 **Marian:** _(Hesitates:)_ “Mm, I do not know.”  
 _(Gisborne sets his goblet on the mantlepiece and paces slowly in front of the fire.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “I have ambitions which are greater, of course, you know that. But for now, to have land once more in the Gisborne name, my father would be proud.”  
 **Marian:** _(Politely:)_ “I am very glad for you.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Some of my men, I know this for a fact, used to laugh at my title. _(Inhales sharply.)_ Guy of Gisborne, when there was no Gisborne.”  
 **Marian:** “Was? Now Locksley is your Gisborne?”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Looks at Marian.)_ “Yes, actually. I am intent on changing its name.”  
 **Marian:** “Does changing a name really make a difference?”

**Gisborne:** _(Stepping behind Marian:)_ “When a woman marries, she changes her name. It makes a difference.”  
 **Marian:** “And what of Robin?”  
 **Gisborne:** “What of Robin?”  
 **Marian:** _(Turns to face Gisborne:)_ “They are his family’s lands. Malcolm’s lands. _(Gisborne’s expression hardens at the mention of Robin’s father.)_ Robin will contest your acquisition of them, surely?”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Coldly:)_ “He will die.”  
 **Marian:** “If he’s found guilty.”  
 **Gisborne:** “There’s no need for a trial. He will hang in the morning.”   
_(Steps back to the fire.)  
_ **Marian:** _(Gently insisting:)_ “There must be a trial. It is the law.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Turns around:)_ “Yeah, but he is an outlaw. _(At Marian’s puzzled expression:)_ You see, in these troubled times, the Sheriff has made special provision. Outlaws are classed as enemies of war, thus we can hold them without trial-”  
 **Marian:** _(Panicked:)_ “No.”  
 **Gisborne:** “And we can execute them without trial.”  
 **Marian:** “No. It- _(There is a noise upstairs that Marian knows can only be Clarke listening from above. As Gisborne’s eyes briefly flicker towards the stairs, Marian continues, louder:)_ it cannot be!”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Turning his attention back to her:)_ “We’re at war.”  
 **Marian:** “Yes, in the Holy Land. That does not mean we dispense with justice here.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Taking a deep breath.)_ “I know you were to be married to Robin but he is now an outlaw. _(Stepping to her:)_ And you cannot marry an outlaw.”  
 **Marian:** _(Stepping to him in defiance:)_ “No more than I could marry someone who executes men without trial.”  
 _(There is a tense silence, neither giving an inch.)  
_ **Edward:** _(Enters the room:)_ “Is everything alright, Marian?”  
 **Marian:** _(Looking at Gisborne as she speaks:)_ “No, everything is not alright. _(As Edward starts to question her:)_ Do not worry, Father. Sir Guy was just leaving.”  
 _(Marian looks pointedly at Gisborne, who looks back at her, glances at Edward, then walks out.)_

_(Marian is silently seething at their conversation as Edward sees Gisborne to the door.)  
_ **Edward:** _(Watching from the window:)_ “He’s gone.”  
 _(Footsteps are heard as Clarke descends the stairs.)  
_ **Clarke:** “No trial? How is that even possible?”  
 **Marian:** “Who is there to stop him? The lords won’t dare speak against him and even if they did, the Sheriff has Prince John’s full support.”  
 **Clarke:** “But Robin is a nobleman, surely he has a right to a fair and just-”  
 **Marian:** _(Rubbing her neck:)_ “Can you show me where that is written? _(Turning to Clarke:)_ Let’s face it, the Prince can do whatever he likes while the King’s away and there’s nothing we can do to stop him.”  
 **Clarke:** “So the Sheriff wins? We just let Robin die?”  
 **Marian:** _(Determinedly:)_ “Not before I get a chance to speak with him. Even then I’m not promising I won’t kill him myself. _(At Clarke’s look, Marian rolls her eyes and gives a small smile.)_ No, there is always a way. I just need to think of a plan before dawn.”

**Nottingham Town. Exterior. Night.  
** _(Much is walking along the outside wall of the town when he sees a ladder lying down at its foot. He looks down the length of the ladder, then up and around. He sets the ladder against the wall and climbs. He gets to the top and stretches his arm up, but he can’t quite reach. He is starting to climb down when a dog finds him and starts barking. Much gasps and waves his hand at the dog.)_  
 **Much:** “Shoo! Shoo! Go-go away! Shoo! Please!”  
 ****

**Sunrise.  
** _(Cocks crow to greet the morning, but Much is asleep, snoring, at the top of the ladder while the dog lies peacefully beneath.)  
_ **Allan:** “Who’s a good boy, eh? _(Much wakes up to find Allan, with Robin’s bow and quiver, petting the dog.)_ Need some help?”  
 _(Much scrambles down the ladder as Little John, Roy, Forrest, Hanton and Will file in. Will holds up Much’s sword, helmet and shield.)  
_ **Much:** “Yeah, I was, er… I was just, er, checking up there, and, er, yes, as I thought… _(Roy lifts the ladder onto Little John’s shoulders.)_ … the ladder is completely useless.” _(Chuckles and clears his throat.)_  
 **Little John:** _(Looks at Much.)_ “Well, come on, then.”  
 _(Much looks up and gapes as he sees a much taller ladder reaching up to the battlements and realises they’re here to help rescue Robin.)_


	5. Robin Rescued

**Nottingham Castle. Dungeons.**  
 _(A cloaked Marian is led into the interview room by the Jailer as Robin stares at her in astonishment. She pauses at the door and looks sidelong at Robin for a moment in a strange mix of fondness and nervousness. Robin frowns, wondering what her plan is. The Jailer comes back to get Robin.)_  
 **Jailer:** “Come on, then, my lovely. Let’s have some entertainment.”   
_(Pushes open the cell door.)  
_ ****

**Interview room.  
** _(Robin is pushed up the steps into the middle of the room by the Jailer and he stumbles in, stopping himself in front of Marian. She faces him as the Jailer closes the door.)  
_ **Marian:** _(With contempt:)_ “Where is it?”   
**Robin:** _(Brusquely:)_ “Where is what?”   
**Marian:** “Please! The ring my father gave you years ago before he knew the wickedness of your heart.”   
_(Robin frowns, honestly puzzled.)  
_ **Jailer:** “Madam, I told you before, asking doesn’t usually work. I’ll do his thumb.” _(Walks to wall.)_  
 **Marian:** “Will those work?”   
**Jailer:** “These? They’re lovely.” _(Slaps together the thumbscrews.)_  
 **Marian:** _(Cordially:)_ “When he speaks, will you hear?”   
**Jailer:** “Well, of course.”   
**Marian:** “Well, that I cannot allow. You might get there first and steal the ring.”   
**Jailer:** “Madam, I can assure you I’m a man of simple pleasures. _(They glance at Robin together.)_ Inflicting pain, that’s enough for me.”   
**Marian:** “Maybe, but if the ring is not where he tells me, suspicion will fall on you and that would be unfair. I will speak with him alone first. You may go.”   
**Jailer:** “I can’t do that.”   
_(Robin silently sniggers, knowing how futile it is for the Jailer to be arguing.)  
_ **Marian:** “Wait outside. He cannot escape and he will not dare attack me.”   
**Jailer:** “No, I—”   
**Marian:** _(Interrupting:)_ “Leave.”   
**Jailer:** _(Pleasantly:)_ “Yes, your ladyship.”   
_(Robin hides his smile as the Jailer leaves the room, glancing back at him. The door creaks closed and Marian lets loose her long-kept frustration on Robin.)_

**Marian:** _(to Robin:)_ “You are an utter fool!”  
 **Robin:** “You said that already.”  
 **Marian:** “Oh, you listened? I also told you confronting the Sheriff wouldn’t work. You didn’t listen to that.”  
 **Robin:** “I did not have much choice.”  
 **Marian:** “Oh, everything’s a choice. Everything we do. Grow up.”  
 **Robin:** _(Steps to Marian, hands on hips, feeling the need to defend himself.)  
_ “I prevented unjust hangings. I protected people from my village.“   
**Marian:** _(Sarcastically:)_ "Oh, that will make your death romantic.”  
 **Robin:** “It would make it honourable!”  
 **Marian:** “Honourable? And what about the people you are so honourably protecting? _(Robin folds his arms, looks aside, then down, sighing, knowing she has a point.)_ Who will protect them when you’re dead? _(Disgusted:)_ What is it with men and glory? Glory above sense and above reason?”  
 **Robin:** _(Smiles.)_ “It is principle.”  
 **Marian:** “Principle is making a difference and you can’t do that if you’re dead. _(Robin’s face falls again.)_ You could have stayed here in the first place instead of following your king to the Holy Land if you’d cared so much about your precious people. _(Marian starts to break down as her words hint to Robin how angry she is that he left her. Robin watches her eyes.)_ But you didn’t. You chose war. You chose glory.”  
 _(Marian looks away from Robin. He leans in to her, waiting for her to make eye contact again before speaking.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Quietly:)_ “What is this about?”  
 **Marian:** _(Haltingly at first, choosing her words and avoiding his eyes:)_ “It is about you saying that… you care about the people of Locksley when… the truth is you ran off to battle thousands of miles away.”  
 **Robin:** "Marian, I read your letter. It came just when I thought I’d never hear from you again. Thank you for looking after my father in his final days.”  
 **Marian:** _(Not looking at him:)_ “He was a good man.”  
 **Robin:** _(Hesitates a moment:)_ “Did he tell you everything? About why I left, _(Robin slowly reaches up to wipe away a tear from Marian’s cheek.)_ about how I never wanted to hurt you. _(Robin cups her face in his hand and Marian leans into his touch for a moment. Then Gisborne’s words echo in her head **‘You cannot marry an outlaw.’** She flinches her head away, then angrily slaps his arm away. __The moment lost, sighs:)_ You had something on your cheek.”

_(Robin steps away. Marian regains her composure, remembers her original purpose and pulls a knife and some keys out of her purse.)  
_ **Marian:** “Right, this is what we do. Stand by the door, I’ll scream, in he comes, you strike him and run. I’ve paid a man by the east gate. You’ll not be seen if you leave now before day watch. Take these.”  
 _(Marian hands him the knife and keys, but Robin does not take them.)  
_ **Robin:** “I cannot go unseen!”  
 **Marian:** “Well, you cannot go seen!”  
 **Robin:** “I cannot let the Sheriff win.”  
 **Marian:** “Have you not heard a single word I’ve said?”  
 **Robin:** _(With exasperation:)_ “Trust me, I have a plan! _(Marian stares at him expectantly. A bit guiltily:)_ Well… half a plan. _(Marian stares at Robin in disbelief, eyes narrowed and shaking her head. Smiling, quietly:)_ I love it when you look at me in anger.”  
 **Marian:** _(With exasperation:)_ “Oh! Oh!”  
 _(Robin grins. Suddenly, they hear a thump at the door and Robin runs to jamb. Marian stares at it anxiously. The door creaks open and the Jailer, with a strange look on his face, falls unconscious to the floor. Much enters holding a board over his head and carrying Robin’s bow and quiver. Will and Allan wait behind him.)  
_ **Much:** “This is a rescue! _(He hands the quiver and bow to Robin, smiling proudly.)_ And we are undetected.”

**Soldier:** _(Off-stage:)_ “In the dungeons! Outlaw! Open this door!”  
 **Much:** _(Realising there’s trouble now:)_ "Ah!”  
 **Allan:** _(From outside the cell:)_ “Let’s scarper!”  
 **Marian:** “Wait! Will, I promised your father I’d find you and send you to meet up with your family in Scarborough. Nottingham isn’t safe for you any longer.”  
 _(Robin and Much share a look as Will walks into the cell.)  
_ **Will:** “As long as Dad and Luke are safe that’s all that matters, I’m staying. I can do some good here.”  
 **Marian:** _(About to argue:)_ “But-”  
 **Will:** “The Sheriff and Gisborne are killing innocent people for sport. They have to be stopped. _(Looking at the others gathered around him.)_ We can make a difference, Marian, I know we can. A friend of mine once showed me that all it takes is one person to take a stand. This is my chance to be a part of something worthwhile and I will not run from it.”  
 _(Marian and Will exchange knowing looks.)  
_ **Allan:** _(Panicking:)_ “Yeah, I’m not being funny but if we don’t move it now we’re all going to hang!”  
 **Marian:** _(Nods to Will then turns to Robin:)_ “Stay to the left, take the first door you come to on the right hand side and that’ll take you out into the courtyard.”  
 **Robin:** “You’re sure?”  
 **Marian:** “I grew up here remember, trust me.”  
 **Robin:** “I do. _(Winks:)_ Always.”  
† † † † † † † † † † † † † † †  
 _(Two guards burst through the door. Marian is sitting with the unconscious Jailer at her feet, his head leaning on her knees.)  
_ **Marian:** _(Feigning relief:)_ “Oh, thank God. This man needs help.”  
 _(The guards look at each other, wondering what’s happened.)_


	6. Coming To An Understanding

**Nottingham Castle. Courtyard. Early morning.  
**_(Robin, Much, Will and Allan run down the steps to meet Little John, Roy, Forrest and Hanton, who have been waiting, crouched down by the gallows.)  
_**Robin:** “Thank you for coming.”  
**Roy:** “Let’s go, before they see we’ve opened the gates.” _(Turns to leave.)_  
**Robin:** _(Holds up a hand to them.)_ “Hang on. Hold an escape route for me. I need five minutes. There is something I must do before I can go with you.”  
**Allan:** _(In disbelief:)_ “What?”  
**Robin:** _(to Allan:)_ “If I’m longer than that, then leave without me.”  
_(Looks at Little John.)  
_**Little John:** _(Nods.)_ “Yes.”  
**Robin:** “Thank you.”  
_(Robin looks around the courtyard, then starts to step away, but Much pulls him back.)  
_**Much:** “Master, no. _(Grabs both of Robin’s shoulders. Beseechingly:)_ You cannot go back in there. If you go back in and die, then I will die… of grief. So you must come now, if only to save me.”  
**Robin:** _(Puts his hands on Much’s arms.)_ “See, that is why I love you. _(Slightly nods at Much in earnest, then looks at Roy.)_ And you, I need help. It is dangerous.” _(Roy looks at Little John, who nods.)_  
**Little John:** “Yes.”  
_(Roy nods at Robin. Robin runs to the tree where there is a coil of rope. Roy follows.)  
_**Much:** _(Quietly, jealously:)_ “Why him when you love me? Why not me?”  
_(Robin fits a knot over the tip of an arrow as the main doors open and guards stream out.)  
_**Little John:** “Here they come.”   
_(Robin and Roy run to the side steps. Robin drops the rope and Roy hands him his bow. The others engage the guards. Robin aims an arrow at a gibbet on the battlements on the north wall and shoots. The arrow lands solidly in the wood. Robin and Roy hide in the lee of the side steps as more guards come down. The others fight on. As the last one passes, Roy glances back at Robin and starts for the steps, but Robin pulls him back.)  
_**Robin:** _(Quietly:)_ “Whoa, wait. Last man.”  
_(One more guard runs down the steps, then Robin taps Roy’s shoulder and leads him up the steps as the battle continues in the courtyard.)_

**Armoury.  
** _(A guard looks out at the commotion, technically staying at his post. He turns around just in time to meet Roy’s fist. Robin grabs a soldier’s helmet off the wall and puts it on as Roy picks up a sword. Robin nods at Roy.)  
_ ****

**Courtyard.  
** _(The battle continues. Much and Will take out a guard each.)  
_ ****

**Interior corridor.  
** _(Inside, Robin and Roy, disguised as soldiers, follow a small squad down the corridor and duck away towards the Sheriff ’s quarters.)  
_ ****

**Outside the Sheriff ’s quarters.  
**_(Robin, with a mask of chain-mail, walks up to the two sentries at the door after another squad hurries by.)  
_**Robin:** “Hello there. I was just passing, and the Sheriff said for me to drop in… _(removes his face-mail.)_ … at any time.”  
_(The sentries look at each other, then point their halberds at the intruder._ ** _)_  
**

**Sheriff’s quarters.  
**_(The Sheriff is asleep in his bed.)  
_**Guard:** _(From outside the door:)_ “My lord! Robin has escaped!”  
_(The Sheriff wakes up. He hears a thud as the sentry hits the floor. He quickly throws back the covers and steps into his slippers. He walks over to the doors and pulls them open, then largely steps back as two sentries fall backwards at his feet. Robin steps past the fallen men with a fierce look in his eyes and his drawn bow pointing an arrow at the Sheriff ’s head. The Sheriff retreats backwards into the room.)_

**Sheriff:** “What do you want?”  
**Robin:** _(With perfectly restrained temper:)_ “Yesterday in Locksley, _(The Sheriff backs into his chair and his momentum forces him to sit.)_ you revealed your true colours. Today I reveal mine. _(The Sheriff eyes Robin, trying to judge his intent.)_ You were right, I have lost my taste for bloodshed, but if you ever callously or needlessly hurt anyone as a way of getting to me, if you cut out a tongue, or brand an arm, or even so much as pluck the hair of an innocent person to get to me, in the name of King Richard, so help me, I will kill you.”  
_(They stare at each other a moment.)  
_**Sheriff:** “I don’t believe you.”  
**Robin:** “Trust me.”  
_(Robin fires three arrows to the right, above, and to the left of the Sheriff’s head, missing him by a scant inch each time.)  
_**Robin:** “Impressive, but each arrow that hits the wood, well, that is a point lost, isn’t it? _(Robin stands with another arrow nocked and drawn.)_ And what’s surprising is you have not even maimed me. I’m not even grazed. Surely I deserve at least that, hm? _(Stands to face Robin.)_ Are you afraid of authority? Or is it secretly… you know that I’m right? That we must have law and order. I think it is… _(raises finger…)_ I think that is why I shall have you hang yourself.”  
_(The Sheriff shakes his finger at Robin, who scrapes the tip of his arrow across the back of the Sheriff ’s hand. The Sheriff hisses in pain.)  
_**Robin:** Now I have maimed you.“  
**Sheriff:** _(Chuckles.)_ “It’s a scratch, hm? My point, well, it still stands. _(The Sheriff sees a sentry get to his feet behind Robin.)_ But my pain shall be salved by a much sweeter balm, the knowledge that you are weak. _(The sentry silently draws his sword.)_ As weak as your charming, sweet conscience is strong.”   
_(The sentry raises his sword. Robin spins round and shoots an arrow into his chest. The sentry falls to the floor and Robin quickly nocks another arrow and aims it at the Sheriff, who is stunned that Robin drove his arrow into something other than his chair.)  
_**Robin:** “You overestimate my conscience. _(Robin circles round behind the Sheriff, who turns with him, taking the threat seriously now.)_ Now… _(eyes the purse on the table…)_ do precisely as I say. We’re going to the tower.”   
****

**Courtyard.  
**_(The outlaws are still fighting off the guards. The Sheriff goes to a window overlooking the courtyard.)  
_**Sheriff:** _(Yells out:)_ “Stop! Stoooop! _(The fighting stops. The Sheriff grudgingly continues.)_ Do not harm those men. They are free to go. I have an announcement to make.”  
****

**Interior corridor.  
Robin: **_(Behind the sheriff with drawn bow:)_ “I…”  
**Courtyard.  
Sheriff: **“I, Vaisey, Sheriff of Nottingham…”  
****

**Interior corridor.  
Robin: **”… in recognition…”  
**Sheriff:** “… in recognition…”  
**Robin:** “… of my…”  
****

**Courtyard.  
Sheriff: **“… of my… illegal actions yesterday in Locksley…”  
****

**Interior corridor.  
Robin: **“… do humbly apologise…”  
****

**Courtyard.  
Sheriff: **“… do humbly apologise to the innocent people who have suffered… at my hands.“

**Interior corridor.  
Robin:** _(Backing slowly away:)_ “I promise to pay £500…”  
****

**Courtyard.  
Sheriff: **“I promise to pay… _(scrunches his face at the thought.)_ No, no! I cannot go on.”  
****

**Interior corridor.  
Sheriff: **_(Turns around.)_ “You will have to kill— _(Realises Robin is gone.)_ Guards! Guards here!” _(Goes back to the window.)  
_****

**Courtyard.  
Sheriff: **“Stop those men!” _(The battle below resumes.)  
_****

**Sheriff’s quarters.  
** _(The sentry sits up, the arrow still protruding from his chest. He throws off his helmet and takes off his head mail to reveal himself as Roy.)  
_ ****

**Interior corridor:  
** _(Roy walks into the corridor, the arrow stuck fast in a slab of wood tied round his neck. He checks one way, then runs to join the battle.)  
_ ****

**Courtyard.  
**_(On the battlements, Robin is running towards the gibbet. He throws his guard’s uniform down, grabs the rope tied to the gibbet, and starts to coil it up.)  
_**Robin:** “Much! Much!”  
**Sheriff:** _(Looks up at Robin from his window.)_ “And shoot Locksley!”  
_(Marian appears in her cloak in the cloister, hidden from the Sheriff by a pillar. Hanton fights a guard with a sword as Allan kicks down a soldier behind him. Much defends with his sword and shield. Will swings his long-handled broad-axe into a guard, turns behind him to block another’s sword, then parries the first one again, stepping past him to hit him in the back of his knee with the down swing. Will quickly adjusts his grip to bring his weapon round to deflect the blade of the second guard. Much blocks a sword with his and swings his shield in the guard’s face as Forrest parries a blow. Roy appears in the main doorway, discards his disguise and embedded arrow, and runs down the steps with his knobbler to join in.)  
_**Robin:** _(Still coiling rope:)_ “Much! _(Much, having disabled his opponent, finally looks up at him, as does Marian.)_ Tie this off!”  
_(Much quickly sheathes his sword and Robin throws the coil down to Much, who catches it and runs to the platform. Upon quick inspection, he can find no suitable place to tie the rope and runs to the tower’s wooden stairs, but Forrest and his opponent are in the way.)_  
**Much:** _(Looks up at Robin.)_ “Robin! Where?!”  
_(Little John, having disposed of his foe, stands at the opposite end of the courtyard from Robin, behind Much.)  
_**Little John:** “Here! _(Throws down his staff. Much hurries to Little John with the rope. Robin steps on his bow, bending it to pull the string off, as Much hands off the rope to Little John and runs behind him, out of the way. Little John wraps the rope around his wrist, then ducks a sword and kicks off a guard. to Much:)_ You! Defend me!”  
**Much:** “Me? _(Realises that that is helping Robin.)_ Yes!”  
_(Robin sets his bow over the rope as Much slips his shield onto his arm and draws his sword. Two archers run down the tower steps and aim at Robin, but Will, who has been waiting in the gateway, comes up behind them and swings his broadaxe across the back of their heads and they fall to the ground. Will looks up proudly at Robin. Robin nods expectantly at Little John, asking if he’s ready.)_  
**Little John:** “Yes!”

_(Robin jumps off the battlements. Much charges with his sword and shield at two guards coming at Little John as Robin slides down, holding on to his bow over the rope. Roy gives one last swing with his knobbler, then turns around and watches Robin. Little John strains to hold the rope taut.Marian’s gaze incredulously follows Robin’s descent. The Sheriff scowls. Much knocks down his foes, but they start to rise again. Robin, nearing the end of his ride, knocks them back down from behind. Marian smiles coyly, impressed by his feat. The infuriated Sheriff turns away from the window. Robin readies himself next to Roy.)  
_**Roy:** _(to Robin:)_ “That arrow hurt, lavender boy.”  
**Robin:** _(Looking at the main doors, without sympathy:)_ “Heartbreaking. _(More soldiers appear in the main doorway as the outlaws drop back and line up in front of the gate. Little John untangles himself from the rope as Robin picks up a fallen sword from the ground. Little John raises his staff. to the outlaws:)_ Ready? _(Robin looks right and then left to check their positions, handing his bow to Roy. They all back up another step.)_ Go!”  
_(All but Robin dash out the gate. Robin runs forward a few steps as the guards charge. Robin blocks a sword, but lets the soldier keep charging forward. Using the man’s momentum, he adds to it by pushing him with the flat side of the sword in his back. The soldier runs into the wall and Robin faces the next one. Robin swings his sword across his chest as the Sheriff steps out the main doors to watch. The outlaws all step back towards the gate in a mixture of confusion and awe. Robin blocks a halberd with an upswing and runs behind him a few steps to stand on a small box in the corner between the archway and the main gate. He turns around as two guards approach. Robin holds his sword at both ends and blocks a guard’s sword and at the same time pushes him back with his foot. Robin turns to the next soldier, blocks and swings his sword up in a large arc and deals a blow to his helmet and steps backward with one foot up onto a barrel to face the last guard. Robin grabs the halberd as the guard charges, pulls him forward and hits him on the back with his sword. He jumps up onto the barrel completely to avoid the falling man. The “last man” steps out behind the Sheriff and stands there as Robin cuts the rope to the portcullis with his sword and quickly rolls under the falling gate. He stands up and smiles triumphantly at the Sheriff. Marian has a slight smile still. Robin looks at her and arrogantly puckers a kiss. Her eyes widen in indignation. Robin smiles brightly at her, turns and runs out through the town with the outlaws as Marian turns away, rolling her eyes. The Sheriff stands a moment, fingers twitching, then he looks at the guard standing by him. The guard shrugs and the Sheriff knocks his helmet off before going inside.)_

**An unnamed peasant village.  
**_(The lads are all gathered under a low roof, spying on a beautiful young lady raking up outside a shelter.)  
_**Little John:** _(to Forrest:)_ “Is that her?”  
_(Forrest nods, smiling.)  
_**Allan:** _(With disbelief:)_ “She’s your wife? _(The lady finishes, stands with the rake, stretches her back and wipes her brow.)_ What does she see in you?”  
_(She picks up a bucket and freezes, seeing a large basket of food.)  
_**Forrest:** “Look, she’s seen it. Look!”  
_(She looks around to see who left it, then sets the bucket down and picks up the purse lying on top of the laden basket. She empties it into her hand and is surprised by the number of coins that fall out.)  
_**Little John:** “That is good.”  
**Forrest:** _(Happily:)_ “Yeah.”  
_(The woman is delighted, but puzzled, wondering where it came from.)_  
****

**Nottingham Town. By the well.  
** _(Mary, Roy’s mother, takes a sheet off a line and folds it. Roy is standing near a corner behind her, with Robin behind him, watching. The woman picks up her basket of laundry and stands up. She stops, stunned, seeing a purse hanging from the furthest line opposite her. Robin pats Roy’s shoulder, who brushes it off, embarrassed.)_  
**Locksley.  
** _(Alice gets a bucket from the well. She picks up another and Little Little John follows her with a third. They carry the water back to their cottage. Alice stops when she sees the food hanging on the doorjamb: two fish and, beneath them, two chunks of pork. They set down their buckets and stare at the food as Robin and Little John watch from the brush, Robin chewing a long stalk of wheat. Alice smiles at Little Little John.)_

**Sherwood Forest. Outlaws’ camp.  
**_(Much is roasting two rabbits over a fire. Robin sits next to him, staring into the fire.)  
_**Robin:** “So what do you think?”  
**Much:** “I think it’s a good sign. Marian tried to rescue you so it must be because she still cares. _(Robin nods.)_ You know, I myself have no family at all, of course. Yeah. No family. _(Sprinkles herbs on the rabbits.)_ No wife, children. _(Rubs his hands together.)_ Strangely, it doesn’t bother me. _(Robin looks at Much, not fooled by his friend’s brave words.)_ Not at all. _(Much sniffs as Robin looks down, feeling the same way as him.)_ Not at all.”   
_(Wipes his eye with the back of his hand. When Much’s back is turned, Little John looks mischievously around, then grabs the spit.)  
_**Little John:** “Mmm.”  
_(Opens his mouth wide and makes to take a bite.)  
_**Much:** _(Looks up at the sound.)_ “Excuse me. I think you’ll find that’s not properly cooked. _(Little John lowers the spit and laughs. Much is not amused. Robin looks behind him at the others, who are also laughing. Raises his hands in acknowledgement:)_ Very funny.”  
_(Robin slaps Much’s back.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments cost nothing. :)


End file.
